Physically impaired people may require physical assistance in sitting, standing, and walking. Since sitting, standing, and walking motions are repeated throughout the day, the mobility assistance may require the services of a caregiver for extended periods of time. Therefore, caregivers often are employed to offer mobility assistance throughout the day. Such assistance is beneficial, but care may be limited by economic restraints such as a shortage of caregivers or the expense of hiring a caregiver. Additionally, caregiver mobility assistance may be limited to certain time of day, for example a nine to five work week. Furthermore, physically assisting patients for prolonged periods of time may lead to physical and emotional strains on caregivers, such a fatigue, injuries or depression.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative devices and systems for providing mobility to individuals with physical impairments that restrict sitting, standing or walking.